Cosas que Arthur (NO) odia
by morsmordre7
Summary: AU Future. Slash (Hombre x Hombre). One shot. Muchas reglas, estúpidas ferias y otras cosas que Arthur (no) odia.


Arthur odia las ferias. Es más, odio le queda corto para el sentimiento que Arthur le tiene a esas horribles fiestas. Es cosa mala. Brujería. El tema ni siquiera lo toca él pero ya sabe que nada va bien cuando Merlín pregunta

-¿Sabías que hay una feria en la ciudad?

Arthur resopla.

-Odio las ferias.

-Hay que ir juntos. –Merlín no cede.

Merlín es necio. Arthur ni se diga. Ninguno se ve dispuesto a dejar que el otro gane.

-Odio las ferias –repite Arthur.

-Escuché que este año han traído juegos muy divertidos –Merlín hace como que no escucha a Arthur –Dicen que está bastante buena.

-Merlín –replica Arthur, mirándolo a los ojos. –Olvida el tema, yo no voy a ir contigo ni con nadie a ninguna feria.

-Nadie odia a las ferias. Va contra la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué no? –Arthur se ve enojado –Las ferias son estúpidas. Haces filas largas por juegos que no valen la pena. Solamente vas a perder tu dinero y…

Merlín no lo deja terminar, suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¿Un Pendragon preocupándose por el dinero? –Su sonrisa se extiende a todo lo ancho de la cara –Ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo.

-…Tiempo – Concluye Arthur –Dinero y tiempo Merlín. Dos cosas que sabrías que me importan lo suficiente si no estuvieras hablando todo el día de tus malditas ferias.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea ir el viernes? –Pregunta Merlín –Ah no, el viernes va mucha gente. Lo mejor es que vayamos el martes que salimos temprano del colegio, podemos tomar un taxi y…

-¿Por qué no invitas a Gwen? –Arthur suena muy irritado.

-Ocupada.

-¿Y Lancelot?

Merlín sonríe.

-¿Con quién crees que Gwen está ocupada?

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco.

-Tendrás que ir solo

-¿Por qué tanto odio a las ferias? –Pregunta con curiosidad -¿Ver muchos niños felices juntos es algo que no puedes soportar?

Arthur no le cuenta a Merlín la verdadera razón. Le lanza un cojín en la cara y espera a que eso sea suficiente para mantenerlo callado un buen rato. La verdad es que a Arthur le encantaba ir a la feria de pequeño, bueno, al menos eso decía su padre. Le encantaba hasta que tuvo uso de razón y se dio cuenta que su padre sobornaba a los vendedores con una muy buen cantidad de dinero para que el ganara todos los ositos de peluche que quisiera. Aunque ese no fue el verdadero problema hasta que asistió con sus compañeros de clase a la feria escolar. Arthur les había presumido que ganaba en todos y cada uno de los juegos y cuando se dio cuenta que ni su padre ni nadie más estaba ahí para sobornar a los vendedores terminó haciendo el ridículo en frente de todos sus compañeros yéndose a casa con las manos vacías. Desde ese día juro y prometió a los mil dioses que nunca más iba a volver a asistir a la feria. Su promesa se había cumplido. Al menos hasta ahora.

-Sabes… -Se aventura Merlín, resignado, sacando a Arthur de sus pensamientos. –Está bien. Creo que invitar a Will no sería una mala idea.

Arthur sabe que Merlín lo dice por pura bondad, por qué entiende que el tema ya se acabo y se resigna a ir con alguien más. Y de hecho la idea no es mala. Merlín tiene tres (no dos) pies izquierdos y la imagen de verlo completamente solo en una feria resulta muy mala de sólo imaginársela. Sin embargo Arthur no puede reprimir esa sensación en la boca del estomago que le hace sentir como si algo estuviera aprisionándole todos los órganos por dentro. No sabe a qué viene ni el por qué, pero ahora el hecho de ir con Merlín a la feria no le parece tan malo, claro, ir _sin_ Will a la feria.

-Merlín… ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? –Le reprende Arthur. -¿Para qué demonios vamos a tomar un taxi si yo puedo llevar mi coche?

Merlín sonríe como un niño pequeño.

Y entonces Arthur piensa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Merlín había sacado el tema de Will a propósito.

Maldito bastardo.

Pudo haber ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda._ Arthur repite constantemente estas palabras en su mente mientras se sube al coche. Es martes y lo prometido es deuda, además de que un Pendragon no falta a su palabra. Nunca. Merlín ha estado emocionado todo el maldito día y hasta le ha llevado panfletos para convencerle de que la feria no es nada aburrida._ Vaya mierda_, se repite.

-Creo que si vamos primero a la montaña rusa, que es la que tiene más fila, podemos alcanzar a recorrer todos los puestos. –dice Merlín emocionado.

-¿Qué? –Arthur frena el carro súbitamente –Que te acompañe a la feria no significa que me suba a todas esas tonterías contigo, Merlín. Vete olvidando de la idea.

Pero Merlín pone esa _maldita_ cara de cachorro triste que hace que Arthur sienta cosquilleos en el estomago y media hora más tarde, en la mera cima de la montaña rusa cinco segundos antes de que el carrito baje súbitamente por una altura que Arthur prefiere no saber, se maldice internamente y en especial le maldice a los cielos por haberle hecho caso a esa _maldita _cara.

La bajada es rápida, al contrario de la subida. De hecho Arthur no sentiría mucho si no fuera porque _su_ mano está sobre la de Merlín. Y no es culpa de él, no señor. Lo que pasa es que Arthur había olvidado su miedo a las alturas y cuando quiere aferrarse al barrote del carro se da cuenta que la mano de Merlín está ahí.

Abajo.

Junto con la suya.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? El carrito baja cada vez más rápido y con él, la cordura de Arthur. Que por una extraña e inexplicable razón le es incapaz mover su mano de ahí.

Es como sentir una corriente eléctrica que le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

Y qué demonios, a Arthur le gusta.

Y al parecer a Merlín también, porque no deja de sonreír.

El carrito al fin para su recorrido y Arthur sale más mareado que lo de costumbre. No está seguro pero cree que cierto apretón de manos tiene que ver más en eso de lo que le gustaría.

Nadie habla del tema, Merlín solo sonríe y Arthur no sabe con exactitud si eso es malo o bueno.

-Tengo hambre –interrumpe Merlín – ¿No quieres comer algo?

-Merlín acabamos de comer hace unas pocas horas –le replica Arthur –No puedo creer que tengas hambre tan rápido.

-Regla número uno: Oficialmente no vas a una feria si no comes algo de los puestos –Recita Merlín, como si hubiese una clase de reglamento – ¿Un perro caliente… tal vez?

Arthur va a replicar pero ya es demasiado tarde cuando Merlín se dirige a una especie de carro ambulante que tiene escrita la palabra "hot dogs" sobre él. Cuando vuelve tiene la misma sonrisa de antes y dos enormes perros calientes en sus manos.

-Dije que no tenía hambre, Merlín.

-Y yo te dije una de las reglas –Contesta mientras se sienta en una mesa cercana a ellos y comienza a ponerle salsa de tomate a su hot dog –Más te vale comértelo rápido o no vamos a poder entrar a la casa de los sustos.

Arthur no tenía la más mínima idea de que existía eso y está casi completamente seguro que no quiere entrar. Sin embargo (y por primera y única vez en su vida) se limita a rodar los ojos y obedecer. Se sienta junto a Merlín y le da una mordida a su comida.

-Sabes –dice Arthur con la boca llena –Hasta parece que nunca has venido a una feria, estás más emocionado que muchos niños que veo aquí.

Merlín se sonroja un poco y da una media sonrisa.

Arthur ata los cabos y no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-Ó sea que tu… –dice muy sorprendido -¿¡Nunca has venido a una feria!?

Merlín niega con la cabeza.

-Papá se fue cuando yo era muy joven y mi mamá trabajaba todo el día para poder salir adelante. Nunca tuvimos tiempo para ir a la feria.

Arthur normalmente no está familiarizado con el sentimiento de la culpa pero esta vez le agarra de improvisto y siente un repentino cariño hacia Merlín. El pobre chico que entre los estudios y trabajo no tiene tiempo para salir y nunca, pero nunca, ha asistido a una feria.

De repente se siente muy bien por ser la primera persona con la que Merlín asiste a una.

Muy, muy bien.

Merlín baja la cabeza y termina de comer su hot dog en silencio. Parece apenado. Cuando termina levanta la mirada y Arthur le está a punto de decir que tiene una mancha de salsa de tomate cerca de la boca cuando tiene una mejor idea.

O eso cree.

Levanta lentamente su mano y poco a poco la dirige hacia la mejilla de Merlín, cerca de sus labios.

El contacto es inevitable y Arthur no lo tenía previsto, pero la misma sensación de antes está ahí y hay algo, como un imán, que ahora no le deja quitar su mano de la mejilla de Merlín, que parece estar incendiándose.

Merlín reacciona casi al instante y no le deja de ver con ojos sorprendidos, sin embargo no dice nada y sonríe lentamente mientras coloca su mano junto con la de Arthur.

Ahí, en su mejilla.

La sensación es cálida y abrazadora. Arthur no tiene palabras para describirlo porque nadie, nunca, le ha tocado con esa delicadeza, y es la primera vez que siente unos dedos rozar su mano. Y oh, Dios. Que le castiguen si algún día se quiere deshacer de esa sensación.

¿Desde cuándo los dedos de Merlín son tan largos y delicados? Siempre le había parecido que tenía manos torpes.

Y lo más importante:

¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en los dedos de Merlín?

Pero ahora Merlín sonríe y el daría mil veces todo su dinero para poder ver esa sonrisa toda su vida.

_¿Qué estás diciendo?_ Se dice.

Arthur Pendragon, quién lo diría, toda una señorita.

Y lo peor, con Merlín.

No, más bien, POR Merlín.

Retira su mano casi al instante y hay un silencio espeso e incómodo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos habla pero sus ojos lo hacen por ellos y se dicen cosas que las palabras no pueden pronunciar.

Arthur se levanta rápidamente y toma de la muñeca a Merlín, levantándolo e invitándolo a ir con él.

-Regla numero dos: Alguien que nunca ha ido a una feria no puede poner las reglas de una feria –dice Arthur divertido mientras arrastra a Merlín a lo que parecen ser los carritos chocones –De ahora en adelante yo controlo la situación aquí, Merlín.

No hacen fila pues Arthur le paga al taquillero del juego para que les dé un servicio rápido. Si van a subirse a todos los juegos más vale que sea sin tomar líneas.

30 juegos mecánicos después y más de 40 atentados de Arthur para vomitar el hot dog, Merlín está tan cansado que podría quedarse dormido ahí mismo, en el duro concreto.

-¿Ya te has cansado? –Pregunta Arthur -¿Tan pronto?

-Creo que ya nos subimos a todo juego habido y por haber Arthur. –Apenas y podía hablar – Es buen tiempo para ir a casa.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pero si todavía no es noche! ¡Y nos falta la mitad de la feria! –Replica Arthur –Me vas a disculpar pero yo no pienso salir de aquí hasta haber ganado un oso de peluche. Lo tomo como un reto personal.

Merlín asiente cansado y le sigue lentamente hacia el otro lado de la feria.

-Para ser alguien que ni siquiera quería venir a la feria –le dice –Pareces bastante contento.

Arthur no dice nada y se limita a rodar los ojos.

Cuando por fin llegan a los puestos de juegos la noche ya comienza a caer y la luna aparece lentamente. El primer juego que se les cruza en el camino parece bastante sencillo: Lo único que tienes que hacer es meter un aro en la boca de una botella, y listo. Los vendedores garantizan ganar al instante y un enorme oso de peluche como recompensa. Arthur no le mentía a Merlín cuando se refería a todo eso del "reto personal" y quiere probarse a sí mismo que puede ganar ese estúpido oso de peluche.

Merlín se cansa en los primeros diez intentos. Sin embargo Arthur no cede y ya lleva lo que a Merlín le parecen trescientos dólares gastados en aros de plástico cuando comienza a aburrirse.

-Arthur –le dice –Deberíamos de probar en otro juego antes de que gastes todo tu dinero aquí. Te recuerdo que no aceptan tarjetas de crédito –Merlín sonaba divertido –Anda, vámonos.

- Cállate, Merlín – contesta pero ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos –No me vas a decir cómo manejar mi dinero.

Merlín encoge los hombros y se sienta a un lado de él.

Quinientos dólares después y lo que a Merlín le parece un montón de tiempo se levanta para decirle a Arthur

-Creo que tenemos que irnos.

Arthur resopla y pide otra canasta.

-No, en serio Arthur –Merlín suena asustado –deberíamos de irnos.

-¿Por qué? –Arthur voltea a verle y en seguida ve el problema. Está lloviendo. Pero no cualquier lluvia, no. Las gotas están casi del tamaño de una pelota de golf y ha empezado a caer algo que parece ser granizo.

Arthur cede por unos instantes y le pregunta al vendedor cuanto le debe.

Ochocientos dólares.

En efectivo.

Ni siquiera completaba la mitad con lo que traía en su cartera.

-Merlín… -Arthur suena muy alarmado –De pura casualidad no tienes cuatrocientos dólares en tu bolsillo, ¿Cierto?

Merlín lo ve con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

-Y… supongo que tampoco bromeabas con lo de la tarjeta de crédito, ¿Verdad?

-No –contesta Merlín preocupado.

-Entonces lo mejor sería correr… En estos momentos.

Merlín lo volteó a ver, incrédulo.

-¿¡Con esta lluvia!? –Sonaba alarmado -¿Eres tonto o qu…

Pero Arthur no le dejó continuar pues en ese mismo momento lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la carpa donde estaban jugando. Lo llevo corriendo a toda velocidad directo y fuera de ahí. El vendedor, alarmado, quiso perseguirlos pero por una vez en su vida la lluvia se puso de su parte y este no pudo llegar muy lejos.

-Arthur –dice Merlín agitado cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos –Creo… creo que ya no nos está siguiendo.

-Muy bien –contesta deteniéndose en medio de la lluvia -¿Y ahora qué?

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que se pare la lluvia, o nos vamos a morir de hipotermia.

-Buena idea. –Dijo Arthur -¿Pero dónde?

-No en otro puesto –Contesta Merlín sonriendo y ambos se sueltan riendo a carcajadas. Están mojados hasta los huesos y el granizo les pega duro en la cara.

Después de un rato encuentran un pequeño cuarto hecho con láminas que parece ser seguro. Arthur se rehúsa a entrar pues piensa que es un baño público, así que Merlín tiene que entrar primero y corroborar que no es más que un cuarto donde guardan cosas de limpieza.

-Es seguro allí adentro Arthur –Dijo empujándolo hacía el cuarto. –Al menos más seguro que aquí afuera.

Merlín no se había percatado pero el cuarto es demasiado pequeño y apenas caben los dos en el mismo espacio sin que se estén tocando.

Mal momento para darse cuenta.

Los dos están dentro y ya es demasiado tarde para salirse. Están mirándose a los ojos, cara contra cara. Cada vez que Arthur respira Merlín siente su pecho contra el suyo y hay un choque de energía que le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

-Merlín… -Comienza a decir Arthur, pero nunca termina. Merlín siente lo cálido de su aliento rosándole las mejillas y se pregunta que se sentirá tener esos labios, que ahora están rojos por el frío, junto con los suyos.

Demasiado tarde. Todo pasa en tres segundos.

**Tres**

Arthur trata de moverse pero lo único que logra es casi caer con movimientos torpes. Merlín que se da cuenta al instante lo detiene entre sus hombros y si antes le parecía que Arthur estaba demasiado cerca estaba equivocado, pues ahora el espacio que los separa es de unos escasos centímetros y Merlín nunca ha sentido esa sensación tan inquietante de acabar con el espacio que hay entre ellos.

**Dos**

Merlín, que repara en los ojos de Arthur, suelta una risa nerviosa y eso es todo lo que Arthur puede soportar. También se ríe entre dientes y esta vez coloca sus manos entre el cuello de Merlín. Qué más da, desde hace tiempo que lleva sabiendo que son un caso perdido y un cuarto lleno de cosas de limpieza, en medio de una feria donde nadie los ve parece ser el lugar más adecuado para romper la tensión.

**Uno**

No saben quién empezó el beso pero no parece importarles. Arthur siente los labios de Merlín tocar los suyos y parece que está en las nubes. Es algo mágico. Fuera de lugar. El roce es suave y el beso sabe a Merlín, sabe a feria, sabe a algodón de azúcar y palomitas. Sabe a todas esas cosas que Arthur no sabía que le gustaban tanto. Merlín, por su lado, abre un poco los labios permitiendo que Arthur entre en ellos. Arthur besa con una gran delicadeza, pasa su lengua por los labios de Merlín suavemente y pone las manos en sus mejillas como si este fuera de porcelana y tuviera que sostenerlo para que la intensidad del beso no le destruyera. Merlín suelta un suspiro y le besa a Arthur de nuevo con una intensidad que nunca había dado. Hay manos juntas, manos en el cuello, en la espalda, en el abdomen, por encima de la ropa. Todo lo que antes era dulce y delicado ahora parece desesperado y salvaje. Ambos se besan hasta que el aire les falta para respirar, porque qué más da, besos como esos no se dan tan seguido.

Se separan por un instante, se miran y sonríen. Ambos no saben que va a pasar después de eso pero no importa. Lo que pasa en la feria se queda en la feria y no necesitan decir que esa es la tercera regla para que ambos lo entiendan.

-Arthur –dice Merlín, rompiendo el silencio que hay entre ellos. –Creo que ya paró de llover.

Arthur escucha el sonido de afuera, y si, en efecto la lluvia ya no se escucha. Maldice por milésima vez a los cielos en lo que lleva del día porque, _maldición_, si por él fuera le obligaría a las nubes para que lloviera todo el día y que nunca tuviera que salir de ese maldito cuarto.

Ambos se levantan lentamente y salen por la puerta. No dicen nada más porque saben que las palabras siempre están de más. Y porque ese beso dijo mucho más de lo que ellos pueden.

Van a paso lento y cualquier persona que los viera de lejos no notaría nada extraño en ellos. Sin embargo, si se mira muy de cerca, se puede notar como sus manos se rozan mientras caminan. No una, ni dos, si no mil veces.

Y ambos sonríen.

Entonces Arthur piensa que tal vez ir a la feria más seguido no es tan mala idea.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Sí, yo sé, soy un asco. No actualizo mi otra historia y ya empecé con una nueva, lo siento mucho. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió de repente y no pude parar de escribirla. Espero les guste :)  
No olviden que pueden dejar review con toda clase de críticas:)

¡Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
